mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarec Saffiedine vs. Tyler Stinson
The first round began. Stinson swung early. Saffiedine was southpaw, landing a leg kick and eating a counter straight left. Saffiedine landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Both men were southpaw. Stinson landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Saffiedine landed a hard leg kick. Four minutes. Saffiedine landed an inside kick. Stinson blocked a hard high kick. Stinson landed a leg kick and ate one there as well. Three thirty-five. Saffiedine landed a counter left. Stinson blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Stinson landed a right hook to the body. Three minutes. Saffiedine landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Saffiedine landed a right hand and a flush high kick. Saffiedine landed a front kick to the face. Two fifteen as they clinched. Wow. Two minutes remaining. Stinson landed a big left elbow on the break rocking Saffiedine bad, they reclinched, wow there. Saffiedine got a nice single to guard. One thirty-five. Stinson grabbed an armbar! Wow! Saffiedine was trying to roll out. He escaped to the clinch nicely. One fifteen as they broke. Saffiedine was cut by the right eye. He blocked a high kick. One minute. Stinson landed an overhand left. Thirty-five as Stinson landed a nice left hook. Saffiedine was backpedaling. Stinson kneed the body, landing two big left hands. A left uppercut and a left hook. Fifteen. Saffiedine was a bit tired. Stinson caught a high kicka nd they clinched there. Saffiedine ate a left elbow and missed a high kick as they broke. The first round ended. 10-9 Stinson, good round. The second round began. Stinson landed a left hand early and a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Stinson landed a leg kick. Stinson blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Saffiedine blocked a high kick. Stinson landed three big lefts, stalking Saffiedine along the fence there. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Saffiedine landed a one-two and a jab. He shot for a double and got it into half-guard, very nice. Three minutes. Saffiedine landed a few short rights. Stinson regained guard. Two thirty-five. Saffiedine landed a right elbow there. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Saffiedine landed two right elbows. "No space!" Saffiedine worked the body with the right hand. One thirty-five. Saffiedine landed a right elbow. One fifteen. Saffiedine landed a right hand. Saffiedine landed three right elbows. One minute. Stinson was cut. "Elbow!" Stinson was cut very bad. Thirty-five. Saffiedine landed a right hand. Fifteen remaining. Saffiedine landed two right elbows. Saffiedine landed a left hand. The second round ended, 10-9 Saffiedine. Good round. The third round began. Stinson ate an inside kick to the groin right off the bat ten seconds in and had to take a moment to recover. Stinson was crouching now by the cage. They continued. Saffiedine landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Stinson blocked a high kick. Saffiedine got a very nice double to half-guard. Four thirty. Stinson rolled for an armbar. Saffiedine defended to guard, landing a right elbow there. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five left now. Stand them up. Saffiedine worked the body with the left. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Saffiedine landed a right elbow. "Get up!" Two thirty-five. Saffiedine worked more lefts to the body. More. Two fifteen. Saffiedine landed a short right elbow. Two minutes. Saffiedine landed a left hand. Saffiedine landed two right elbows. Another short one. One thirty-five. Stinson nearly stood. Saffiedine kept him down. Stinson's face and chest were drenched in blood. One fifteen as Mazzagatti finally stood them up. One minute. Stinson kept coming. Saffiedine blocked a high kick. They clinched and broke. Thirty-five. Stinson landed a left hook counter and a blocked high kick, blocked one himself. Stinson landed a left hand and a body kick and a counter left. Fifteen. Stinson landed a left hook. Saffiedine landed a straight left. The third round ended. 10-9 Saffiedine but closer. Great round there. 29-28 Saffiedine but good fight. Stinson had a good mouse under his right eye. Split decision... 29-28 Stinson, 30-27 Saffiedine and... the woman judge has it 29-28 Saffiedine. Good decision.